ABSTRACT: Expanded Pilot and Feasibility Program The purpose of the Expanded Pilot and Feasibility Program (ePFP) of the Washington University Diabetes Research Center (DRC) is to extend our Pilot and Feasibility Program to diabetes investigators at institutions without NIDDK-supported Diabetes Research Centers. In this application, we propose to establish subcontracts with the University of Kentucky, the University of Utah, and the University of Wisconsin-Madison, three universities with outstanding research bases in diabetes. Philip Kern, Simon Fisher, and Alan Attie are internationally recognized diabetes researchers with strong records of leadership, who will serve as subcontract Program Directors at Kentucky, Utah, and Madison, respectively. Each subcontract will fund two meritorious pilot grants per year at each institution, and the program will be well integrated with the successful Pilot and Feasibility Program at Washington University. The ePFP leverages the success and experience of the Washington University DRC to serve a wider scientific community and enhances scientific interchange between investigators at the four institutions.